


I'll Hold You Close And Pretend You're Mine

by yeonningfvl



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Choi Soobin Being An Asshole, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Making Out, Protective Choi Beomgyu, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonningfvl/pseuds/yeonningfvl
Summary: “I won't be tired of you, remember that, okay?”Kai nodded.“You can come to me anytime. I'll give you everything.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Soobin grunts as he get up on the sofa. Throwing a last look from the sleeping figure, he ruffles his hair before grabbing his coat.

Kissing Taehyun feels wrong. Always been wrong.

He just need a distraction, something to waste his useless time. He admit he's an asshole for that but it's done what's already done. He's thankful for the love Taehyun give to him and he doesn't want to hurt him by breaking up with him but this just feel so wrong.

“I'm sorry.” He mutters before leaving the younger's apartment.

Soobin doesn't know but he manage to arrive at his own place without hitting his car. He shakes his head while kicking his shoes off.

With a final sigh, he made his way to the room and carefully opening the door.

There, Kai, his roommate, peacefully sleeping on his bed with a white shirt that's too big for him. Even without the alcohol, Kai is always been so beautiful. Like an angel. 

Tentatively, he sat beside of the sleeping boy, expanding his arm to brush his soft hair.

Soobin pulled a smile when Kai slowly open his eyes, slightly squinting to adjust his vision.

“Soobinie hyung?” Kai whispered a bit groggy.

“Hi angel.”

“Are you... drunk?”

The older chuckled as he get up to switch on the lights.

“Nah. Just had a few glass--”

“No- hyung!” Soobin whips his head to the younger and was confused to see him covering his face with his molang.

“Why? What are you hiding?” Soobin teases him, maybe a bit drunk. After turning off the lamp, he stared at Kai for seconds before poking his sides.

Soobin settled beside Kai and faces the younger who was still covering his face.

“Goodnight Kai.” He tried to say, hoping Kai to remove molang but he's not moving.

“If you're gonna sleep, turn down the lights, hyung.”

“Not until you show me your face.”

“Then sleep on your bed.”

Soobin laughs at that. He can picture him pouting.

“If you're worried about how you look, don't be. You always look cute.” Soobin tugs the doll but didn't expect for it to be easy. He paused when Kai's wide doe eyes stared back at him. It didn't last long tho because the younger looked away and hide his face on the pillow. It should be cute but not, really.

Soobin had to forcely grab Kai's face just to face him again. The younger just whimpered in defeat.

Kai's eyes are a bit red and the skin around it was puffy and pink. It's painfully visible because Kai has small and pale face.

“Who made you cry?”

Kai was to say, surprised. It's not like he doesn't know he did really look like he came from crying, no, it's because of Soobin's face and voice. He looks mad and it's scary. It's so rare and the last time he saw him like really mad was when they attended the last college party of Soobin when a guy tried to kiss Kai. Soobin actually punched the hell out of that guy and was mad for the next whole day. The crazy thing about it, that was 3 years ago. Soobin is a softie. Kai always feel so lucky that Soobin never got mad at him because sometimes, Kai can be borderline annoying. 

Despite of that, there's Soobin and of course Yeonjun, Kai's new boyfriend, who both has a lot of patients. They actually both know Yeonjun in college and he was that amazing popular senior Kai idolizes. 2 years ago, after Soobin got busy on his work, Kai tried going into blind dates and that's when he met Yeonjun again. They're obviously match each other and settled on being friends until Yeonjun has to fly abroad for his modelling career but he promised Kai to actually ask him to be his official boyfriend when he will come back and he did came back before christmas last year. Yeonjun even asked him with a necklace.

Yeonjun treat him the best. There was no problems. His boyfriend took care of him like a porcelain glass. It just...

“It's Yeonjun.” It was not a question and Soobin confirmed he was right when Kai's eyes shakes and looked away. Kai normally has shaky eyes when it goes serious but atleast he tries his best to not look away.

“No- it's not like that... it's just a childish thing to cry on Soobin hyung.” Kai looked at Soobin again and took the older's hand and squeezes it.

“It's nothing.” Kai's eyes was almost begging and Soobin for the first time hated it.

“ **Kai Kamal Huening**. Listen to me.”

Soobin cupped Kai's face firmly but not too strong. “I've known you since middle school and you rarely cries. I can count it in my one hand and it was just three times. You only cried three times since I've met you and all of that was family issues. I truly understand that but Yeonjun? What did...” _Jerk_. “... he do?”

Kai sighs and lean into his hold.

“Jjuni hyung is so busy these days I only see him to eat or sleep. I truly understand that because he makes time for me but... I know it was so childish for me but I asked him more time, to actually spend more time maybe a day off but...” Kai looked down so Soobin start rubbing circles on his cheeks to encourage him.

“He got upset and yelled at me. Like not the playful one but the real thing and he looked really upset or maybe mad...” The younger was actually whimpering now and it breaks Soobin's heart.

_Damn you Choi Yeonjun_

“And he did not follow you?”

_What an actual asshole_

“He won't because I yelled at him too. I told him not to follow me and I don't want to see him.”

“And jerk did really do that. Wow.” Soobin wondered if you can punch someone's not around you.

“It was really entirely my fault. I was being childish and needy again. Another thing is, it was also the first time I yelled. You know I never yelled. It must be a culture shock.” Kai tried to laugh it off.

“Well, I'm here. I can give you a lot of time.”

Kai giggles. “I know. You are always here for me.”

“I won't be tired of you, remember that, okay?”

Kai nodded.

“You can come to me anytime. I'll give you everything.”


	2. Choi Yeonjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I still feel weird with Soobin, you know. It's so obvious he likes Kai ya. Aren't you feel threatened? Because you should, hyung.”
> 
> “I feel threatened every second, Choi Beomgyu.”

“Kai, baby, I'm so sorry.” Yeonjun gathered his younger boyfriend in his arms, closing his eyes to prevent his tears to fall.

Kai hugged him back. It turns out, Yeonjun stayed on the parking lot of their apartment and slept on his car, was actually scared to knock on their door. He was too tired and Kai made it worst.

“I'm so-”

“No, it's my fault baby. I promised to give you anything and I failed.”

Kai frowns. “You didn't failed, hyung. It was my fault and I should've considered your feelings too. You are tired and I should make you feel better but I choose to be a kid.”

Yeonjun sighs and hold his face cautiously. “I'll be never be tired when it comes to you.”

“I know.”

“I love you so much.”

Yeonjun beams when he saw how the younger's pupil dilated.“

“Love you too.”

“I requested 2 days off. We can do anything what my baby wants.”

“Really?” Kai perks up and the older chuckles. How can his boyfriend, in his 20s and 6ft tall be this cute?

“Hm. You love that, huh?”

  
“How's Kai ya?” Someone asked just a second he arrived at his living room.

Yeonjun throws an annoying look at his cousin, Beomgyu.

“What are you doing in my place?”

Beomgyu just stared at him and he sighs.

“We're okay. I just dropped him off to uni.”

“I'm just asking about Kai, Yeonjun hyung. I don't care about your relationship status.”

“Can you please get out of here? I love my boyfriend. You don't have any chance to him.” Yeonjun aim a fake punch to his cousin.

Beomgyu grimaces at him. “Why would I fall to a literal baby?”

“What do you mean, punk? What would that make me huh?!” Yeonjun feels attacked.

“So when will Kai move here?” The brat avoided his questions.

That. That thing frustrating Yeonjun. Of course, it's not Kai, it's just the situation that frustrates him.

“I asked him so many times but he always refuses with the same reason. He feels bad to leave his 'Soobin hyung' alone.”

Beomgyu snorts at Yeonjun's salty voice.

“I still feel weird with Soobin, you know. It's so obvious he likes Kai ya. Aren't you feel threatened? Because you should, hyung.”

“I feel threatened every second, Choi Beomgyu.” Yeonjun finally joins Beomgyu and the younger offered him a pizza he had gladly took.

“Everytime he refuses to sleep with me, I can't help but to ask many questions on my mind.”

Beomgyu looked at him, scandalized.

“Stupid. I mean, sleep here, literally.”

“Glad to know you are treating him so well.”

Yeonjun glared at him before sighing again.

“When I know he's with Soobin, it drives me crazy, you know? Kai is too pure and naive. I'm afraid Soobin is making his moves and Kai will think it was just normal for a friend to do that.”

Beomgyu doesn't have a say to that. He met Kai many times and at first, he thought, how can someone in that age can be so pure and naive? He thought Kai was faking it. Well, he's wrong. Kai is just like that, that's why he wonders how Kai ended up with his cousin.

“If you think he is making moves, why won't you do the same? Do you think it's the time to be a bit tough, Yeonjun hyung? When did you become a soft heartened person? You always let Kai get away with everything. He's not a kid anymore. If you prove a strong point to him, he would sure understand. Try it once.”

Yeonjun stared at Beomgyu. Finally, some useful words from his dear cousin.

“But how? I don't want to hurt my baby.”

Beomgyu looks up and looked so serious for a moment.

When Beomgyu laughs evilly, Yeonjun thinks this is a bad idea.

“Well.”

“Well?”

“He's already old enough. Do you think it's not that bad to defile him a little bit? Just to teach him?”

Yeonjun grabbed the pillow and hits Beomgyu with it.

“What are you thinking, hyung? I didn't mean you have to do _that_! I mean, you said it before. The farthest thing you did was neck kisses and neck hickeys because you're a little scared to touch him that far. Why won't you---”

“Shut the fuck up, Beomgyu.”

“Hyung, trust me! If you do it right and great, he won't forget about it. If you're lucky enough, he will look and ask for more.”

Yeonjun was about to hit him but he jumps away and laughs.

  
∞

  
“How was it?” Yeonjun asked him after he snuggles closer to Kai's back.

Yeonjun's bed was much bigger and fluffier. He loves it so much that he didn't noticed he had a nap.

The two days with Yeonjun is perfect and they also stay in Yeonjun's grandma's house in the first night. For the first time, Kai did spend his first night with Yeonjun. Kai was so happy. Grandma loves them so much and made them a lot of delicious foods.

“It's the best.” Kai sighs happily. 

They are now in Yeonjun's condo. Kai is actually considering to stay. It was too comfortable to leave the bed with Yeonjun's warm embrace.

“Just for you.” Yeonjun whispered and starts kissing his nape. He giggles at the tickling feeling.

“I think I'll stay the night here, hyung.” It was soft and low but Yeonjun heard it perfectly.

Finally.

“You told Soobinnie?” Yeonjun tried to pry.

Kai shakes his head weakly.

“I already told him the other day that I will use your day off thoroughly. If I wouldn't be there tonight, he sure has an idea why.”

 _Yes. Fucking finally._ That is so satisfying to hear. _That's right._ Kai doesn't always need Soobin's permission.

“You're so amazing.”

“Out of nowhere?” Kai laughs.

“Nah. You should hear it everytime. I'm so glad to have you baby.”

“You are being cheesy again...” Kai playfully rolled his eyes and Yeonjun scoffed.

“Oh? Do you want me to show you how glad am I, huh?”

Kai only shrieks when Yeonjun started poking his sides. “Stop! Hyung.” Kai tried to pout but just laughs when Yeonjun had to hold his arms to steady him.

“Okay, okay. I'll stop.”

The two stared at each other, giggles before fixing their position. This time, Kai uses Yeonjun's arms as a pillow. He faces him as the same time Yeonjun pulled him closer.

“You're graduating sooner.” Yeonjun starts caressing the youngers waist.

Kai smiles and moves impossibly closer. The younger looks up to him with his anticipating doe eyes. That made him a bit hesitant. He asked this so many times but “Would you—”

Yeonjun frozes when Kai surge up, tilting his head and capturing Yeonjun's lips with this too familiar type of kiss but the younger never did. It was like Kai was sucking his breath away and it honestly stops his brain from working because what the fuck, Yeonjun was always the one to kiss like that. Kai just always let Yeonjun kisses his breath away and Kai gladly accepts it. In fact, Yeonjun was amazed by Kai's breathing capacity because mostly, Yeonjun was always the one to pull away for air first.

_Fuck._

He need to prove a point here. That's why when Kai was about to pull away, Yeonjun chases his lips and grabbed the younger's hands.

Yeonjun smirks when Kai let out a surprised noise but goes immediately pliant when Yeonjun intertwined their fingers with so much gentle and bring it to the pillow while slowly making his way on top of Kai.

When Yeonjun teasingly swipe his tongue on the other's lower lip, Kai throw his head back a bit and let out a soft moan. Yeonjun took this an opportunity to lick his way inside his mouth and was meet by the younger's kitten licks.

Yeonjun had the urge to open his eyes. He did and did not regret it.

Kai seems want to close his eyes but somehow, his gorgeous eyes really want to show, resulting into this unintentionally seductive half-lidded eyes, one of the reasons that keep Yeonjun so alive at nights.

Yeonjun didn't probably notice but when Kai's left legs hooked on his body, his feet pressing on the back of Yeonjun's thigh, he let out a deep growl.

Kai pulled at that and had to grip on Yeonjun's hair to look at the older's eyes. Yeonjun looked dazed.

“You don't have to ask that anymore, hyung. Of course, I will move in with you, soon.”

Yeonjun was about to say something but Kai moves, spreading his legs. When Yeonjun stared at Kai's eyes, he embarrassingly loses his balance and his weight presses on Kai but he's quick to prop himself up.

Ooh. Those dark eyes of Kai. Those are rare and this time, Yeonjun can actually see curiousity, anticipation, and arouse.

Wait. Is he? Is Kai?

Yeonjun groans again when Kai wrap his legs on Yeonjun and his eyes widen when Kai, for the first time let out an almost screamed moan. That... That's painfully arouses him more if that is making sense. His head's gonna pop out any moment. His cock is painfully so hard now and the feeling of another hard pressing on him just, just do these things on him. He actually want to gobble up the whole being of Kai.

Who is this? Where is his baby Kai? If Kai has this side, why he didnt show him this earlier? _God._

“K— Kai—” he tried to speak but Kai nibbles on his lower lip and pulled it with his teeth while staring at his eyes.

“I want to do it, Jjunie hyung.”

“What?” What a nice question Yeonjun but it was better to make sure, right? It's not just Yeonjun who wants to do it. Kai want it too.

There was a moment of silence until Kai's eyes are blown wide and his cheeks tinted an adorable pink.

“I want to make love with you, hyung. I want you to be my first.”


	3. Choi Beomgyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just want to make the younger happy just like what Kai does to him effortlessly.

There was only 2 people who can make Beomgyu laugh how much he's not on the mood. It's his parents.

It was just his parents who can make him laugh if he was being grumpy, mad, upset, or sad. It was one of his flaws. His mood changes quickly and he got in to troubles for it sometimes. So when he thought no one can handle his pettiness, he goes to his parents. Long enough, the two turn into three when he met Kai.

One day, he fought with his brother and he was very mad and goes to Yeonjun's place to unwind but instead, he found a huge human there wearing this penguin onesie. It was Kai and he was holding Yeonjun's family pet cat and saying a mantra of 'peng peng peng' and cutely giggling.

It hurted his pride but yes, he laughed so hard that time that his jaw and stomach hurts. It was ridiculous because he never seen a very huge person looking that cute.

To say he was very disappointed when he found out Kai and Yeonjun were a thing were an understatement. He even imagine asking for the younger's number before that.

'Damn, Yeonjun. Where did you find a human serotonin? I want one.' He said to Yeonjun after Kai left.

He tried to ignore his 'weird' feelings to respect Yeonjun and for a few weeks, he thought he only see Kai as this cute brother who can always make him happy but who is he kidding? He gave up and admitted to himself that he actually likes Kai for real.

But Beomgyu knows better so he tried going into dates, hoping his feelings will go away but damn, he's just too whipped.

He was spending more time in Yeonjun's place that sometimes, Yeonjun has to drag him outside.

Beomgyu didn't half lied tho. He told Yeonjun that Kai does make him happy and Yeonjun was too kind to understand Beomgyu's situation because Beomgyu was actually suffering in his days back then.

“Eat first Kai ya.” He stared at Kai, completely enamored.

He opened the pizza box and handed the younger a piece. He hates pineapple but he still ordered the one with it.

“Thank you Bbomgyu hyong.” Kai said cutely biting a tiny amount of the pizza.

“That's my baby Beomgyu.” Yeonjun's interrupted his staring.

“He is everyone's baby.”

“You're right.” Yeonjun agrees as he ruffles Kai's hair who puffs his cheeks in disapproval.

Beomgyu may likes Kai but he doesn't expect anything. He just want to make the younger happy just like what Kai does to him effortlessly.

It's enough. He told himself. It doesn't even hurt him seeing Kai and Yeonjun together.

Here's a thing. How much Kai can be bubbly, he's still not the type of person to speak about himself first so you have to ask him. That's why him and Yeonjun never really know well Soobin, his childhood and bestfriend. They just know they are too close and can be seen as platonic in Kai's side. 

The first time he saw Kai and Soobin's closeness, he just know right there that Soobin has feelings for Kai. The way he looks at Kai, treated him, it's so similar with Yeonjun.

It's no wonder.

“You're lucky, you know.” He says one night to Yeonjun, drunk for drinking with him.

“You're lucky Kai idolizes you first before loving you because if you were bestfriends before getting into relationship, he'll probably see Soobin hyung's love for him.”

That conversation didn't last long because Yeonjun was already on the edge on his jealousy about Soobin. Yeonjun punched him that night but he collapsed before throwing the second one.

The day after, Kai told them to make up and they did with heavy hearts. If they won't, Kai will pout for the whole day.

“Are you crazy, hyung?! Why would you yell at Kai?!” He can't help himself shout those words when he found Yeonjun crying on his living room.

It's too late because Kai's taxi was long gone so he goes to Yeonjun to vent his anger.

“I know. I know. I'm sorry.”

He sighed and took pity at the older. Yeonjun looks really tired.

“I'm sorry too. I was being insensitive right there.” He grip on the older's shoulder.

“You should follow him now or else you'll regret it more.”

When Yeonjun left that night, for the first time, Beomgyu felt a pang on his chest. He said it must because of the picture of Kai and Yeonjun crying but no. It was the idea of not having the right to follow and comfort Kai.

He gripped on his hair and shouts his frustration.

It's fine. They would be fine.


	4. Kang Taehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He love Soobin and he cares for him. If Soobin is suffering, he will be there for him. Even if it hurts.

Taehyun is on his last year on highschool when he first heard and met Kai.

For his first week, Kai was already popular except from being biracial, he's cute, charming, attractive, handsome and kind. Name it all. He was teachers and students' favorite.

“Kai is too cute.” Taehyun's seatmate said, giggling while looking at her friend's phone.

“Who's Kai?” He asked curiously.

“Oh. He is that half korean transferee from dance department. A student was boring and search his name on youtube, turns out he has old cute videos of him there uploaded by his family.”

Taehyun looked at the screen and agreed on his head seeing an adorable boy dancing enthusiastically.

People say Kang Taehyun is perfect. That he has it all but knowing enough information about Kai, for once in his life, he felt insecure.

He asked questions such as 'Am I even effortlessly funny like him?', 'Can I be cute like that?', 'How does he lift people's mood just by his smile?'.

The insecurities didn't last long tho because he's not really that type of person. He realizes, he's great and perfect on his own way.

“Kai joined cheerleading. They were messing around and made Kai wore the outfit and dolled him up. He actually look like a doll. He's so pretty.”

“His cheering dances really cheered me.”

At the next serious rehearsal of the cheerleading team, Taehyun watches him.

They are not wrong. Kai even cheered him up.

Long enough, they graduated and Taehyun got into one of the best universities and somehow, he founds out Kai was on the rival university.

Taehyun enjoyed his college life if you ask him.

Meeting his old clubmates in college, he met Soobin on the bar.

He was drunk and approaches the older. They hooked up and Soobin is just too hot and aggressive Taehyun fell for him. He didn't expect Soobin to asked for his number and the second time they met, it got pretty intense Taehyun thought that's actually a one night stand and Soobin will finally run away but it happened again and again. All of that happens when they are drunk and out of their mind. Taehyun would wake up with his sore body and headache. Sometimes he would wake up with Soobin no longer on his bed.

Taehyun also thought the older were just using him as stress reliever but he was surprised when Soobin actually asked him out. Their relationship were a bit different but for Taehyun, it was enough.

They were on their 3rd month when Taehyun got a hold Soobin's phone for the first when the older left it in his apartment.

Taehyun doesn't expect so much but he was surprised when he press the button of the phone. 

His hands shook seeing a very familiar face on Soobin's lockscreen. 

It was Kai Kamal Huening. He was not looking at the camera but he was smiling prettily with too big flower crown on his head.

It was a wild guess and he blame it on his good memory but he was left devastated when he entered Kai's birthday for Soobin's phone code and it welcomed him the wallpaper that is also Kai and he was finally looking at the camera.

He was thinking of crazy things when 'the cutest>3< calling' popped out on the screen with another devastating picture of Kai. Without hesitation, he answered the call with Soobin speaking on the other line.

That answered one of his questions. Soobin and Kai were together, in the same place.

The next day, he met Soobin as usual.

'Are you cheating with Kai?' or 'Are you cheating with me?'

Nothing but a smile shows on his face but still Soobin beats him into it.

“He is Hueningkai. He's adorable. You should meet him.”

The adoring smile on Soobin's lips told Taehyun himself he shouldn't say anything if Kai makes Soobin that happy. So ignored the weird feelings.

“Soobin hyung, stop.” Taehyun snatch the bottle of whiskey from Soobin and watch him fell on his sofa.

“Damn it!” Soobin grumbles as he pull on his hair.

“What's wrong with you?”

For the first time on 4 months, he stepped on Soobin's place.

The place was nice. A lot of cute things around and just like he expected, there are picture frames with Kai in it.

He gasped, eyeing the 5 empty bottles on the table.

“Jesus.”

“Kai...”

He looked ridiculously at his drunk boyfriend.

He wants to hit him but he looks so stupid he took a bit pity on him.

'Break up with him.' He heard his friend's voice.

'Kai whatever his name has a boyfriend. You're just like a rebound, he's using you. He doesn't deserve you.'

He love Soobin and he cares for him. If Soobin is suffering, he will be there for him. Even if it hurts.

“Hyung. Get up and sleep on your be—”

He paused when Soobin's sobs.

Soobin was crying.

“Am I not really enough? I can give him everything. I just love him so so so much.”

Taehyun scoffed. That hurts more than he expected.

“Damn that Choi Yeonjun. He have everything and he still want Kai? What a greedy asshole.”

With a lot of courage, Taehyun grab the pillow and throw it to Soobin.

The older just sweared in the air.


End file.
